reading in the past
by blackheads
Summary: this is where percy, thalia, nico are sent back in time to read the PJO series. I will send some more people in. Hope you like it


**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**PERCY'S POV**

I was walking up the beach just enjoying the water splash on my feet. It felt invigorating. I was smilimg to myself the great titan war had just ended. But there was thought that was nagging me. the next great prophecy, who would it be?what would happen?_ "don't think that, that is just negative, one war just ended,and it can not be you, the fates could not be that cruel,smile everything's back to normal for now"_ i thought. I was so busy in my thoughts I didn't notice a bight light enveloping me.

**THALIA'S POV**

_thwang_

hole in one, i had just shot an arrow through a deer. I stood up from my hiding position. Such a nice day to be hunting.

I went to examine my game, i bent down and touched it when a bright light started engulfing me and the deer.

**NICO'S POV**

"Light has no matter and nothing can travel faster than the light." yeah right the gods can. My father just had to find me Einstein to teach me and after the war too! every body was probably doing victory dances. But_ me_ i had to study 3 hours with freakin Einstein! "young man are paying attention or not?" "NO. I am not!" "I don't want to study, everybody could be on the surface with their friends but i have to study in the underworld! Come on the war just ended, give me a break. besides... A bright light enveloped me.

"There's no need for science,there's no such thing its Greek myth that matters"

"OOOK when did you fill Mr D's place?" A voice came from somewhere. Wait a minute "Percy?" "who did you think I was Zeus?" the voice replied. "Just checking no need to be rude" i replied back.

"Guys?" "Thalia?" we asked in unison. "What am I doing here what did you do Percy? and what is this place?" "how should I know, its too dark and why do think its me" was Percy's reply " Me like dark" I announced " What?" came from both my cousins." Nico you still haven't answered my question did you take up Mr D's job or not?" Percy asked "Now why would I do something so horrible?" "The way you were ranting about science" " Oh that well you know underworld schooling." 'Right" Percy said realizing why I was ranting.

Just then the light came on. "WHY! I love the dark" Percy and Thalia looked at me like I was weird " What son of Hades!" I replied to their unasked question.

_Gasp _came a sound the " PERCY PUT A SHIRT ON!" Thalia screamed. I looked up at Percy to see he wasn't wearing a shirt. "I'm sorry I was walking on the beach" he said blushing red. " Well put a shirt on I'm a hunter" Thalia whined.

"Is that blood" I asked seeing red liquid on Thalia's hand. "Thalia you murderer! Who?why? what did they ever do to you" Percy screamed dramatically. Thalia sighed at the immaturity "Kelp head Its animal blood, I was hunting" "Oh I knew that " "Sure" "Wait that's the deer?" I asked pointing at the deer "Yes" "Nice shot" Thalia looked smug "Don't get a big head" Percy interjected, he got shocked in reply.

"All kidding aside where are we?" I asked, just then a note fluttered in front of me, i grabbed it " Wow, your eager" Percy said, I glared at him then read the note

_Dear demigods_

_we have gathered you here today to make you read books on a very famous and very talented hero. we will send you to the gods of the past to read the books with them, You will be transported in a few minutes after finishing reading the note, anyways, Please introduce yourself to them and bring them up-to speed,warn them that they, under any circumstances, WILL __**NOT **__HARM YOU, we might send some-other people, after you have been transported. _

_We did this because we felt grieved on the deaths of so many demigods, we want a better future. you will be transported to year 1985. the books will appear once you reach Olympus_

_Yours sincerely _

_the greatest gods ever living Apollo and Hermes._

_P.S Thalia get rid of the deer and Percy get a shirt_

"We are going to the past? COOL" I shouted

"How am i supposed to get rid of this?" Thalia asked. Just as she asked the deer vanished. "Easier said and done"

"At least you got rid of the deer how am I supposed to zap a shirt on?" Percy asked irritated. just then a 'Camp Half-blood' T-shirt zapped on "cool" Percy said. Just then I felt like I was falling and started screaming stupidly like a girl.


End file.
